Everything
by wazham
Summary: And everything Roxas has ever done that's stuck in his memory includes him.


_5 oneshots on Axel + Roxas.  
DISCLAIMER:::i dont own KHI, KHII, or any other KH related video games._

* * *

He's walking. Happily, with a bounce in his step, his best friend ahead of him and the others surrounding him. He doesnt know today will be important, mind blowing. Life changing.

It'll start with a simple 'Hi.'

A simple hi and a redhead with long, spiked, hair.

But right now, he's walking across the playground, he points out to the best friend, Hayner, this guy. Not any guy, some guy with almost definitely dyed hair, spiked. "Look at his hair!" He says excitedly. "It's so cool!" Hayner laughs. "Roxas, you have one weird taste for hair. But whatever. Go on, talk to him."  
Roxas looks at him. "You serious??? I'll freak out!" Hayner gave in. "All right, c'mon." He drags him over to the snack tables, pushes him over, says, "This guy has something to say."

Roxas glares at Hayner, who totally ignores him, more focused on smirking at the redhead and his expression. Hayner loops an arm around Roxas casually, bringing him closer to the redhead. "Uh...um..." He fidgets with his fingers pulling each one long and hard, like trying to pull it off. "ILIKEYOURHAIR!" He yells, drawing looks.

He sees them, grabs Hayners arm, and runs as fast as he can into the boys bathroom. "Hayner! What is wrong with you!" Roxas shakes the no longer grinning boy, who has now adopted a look of terror.

"...."

"Man Roxas, you change moods as quickly as a PMSing GIRL!" He sticks his toungue out and runs for dear life, outside. Roxas follows, laughing.

______________________________________________

Now he's wandering around his town, the old ice cream place that looks straight out of the 1940s, thinking about him. Thinking about leaving the gang, too. Not a real gang, but one of those preteen ones that liked to beat themselves up by jumping over trash cans or whatever, and got pretty mad when you ditched them.

Axel, the redhead, was his best friend in it, and after Hayner disappeared, his best friend entirely, no questions asked.

Too bad Axel was leaving.  
Yeah, he thinks bitterly, too bad for life, too bad you got to know him.

And a lightbulb pops up in his head. "Forget about him. Entirely, forever." He says wonderingly, slowly.

Too bad he just made the biggest mistake in his life, isn't it?

________________________________________________

Dragged. Thats what his posture is. His head bent low, his arms hanging, a slow pace. He doesn't know whats wrong, but he's just so depressed. Not like girl depressed. No eating ice cream or whatever, but just kind of zombieish.

The ice cream place was knocked down after.. who was he? He can only remember happiness and red, a deep color like blood.  
Maybe that's why he forgot him. Maybe because he was killed.

And you know what? The worst part is it isnt even cloudy, it's bright and happy and people are laughing, getting ice cream from Baskin Robbins until they pass by him.

Then they get all sad and stop talking and just dont care. It's like he's a black hole, and doesn't want to be one because that's just plain cruel.

Roxas knows everyone thinks he's mean. He remembers what the someone with scarlet acted like right before he left, confused and angry and scared and sad all at the same time. He doesn't know why but it's all reappearing, one memory at a time.

Starting with a day. He's walking. Happily, with a bounce in his step, his best friend ahead of him and the others surrounding. He doesn't know today will be important, mind blowing. Life changing.

He lifts his head up high and whoops, so joyous everyone around him feels a little bit happier.

_______________________________________________

Most days he's happy. Some days Roxas is not-so-happy.

But he has never been as furious as today.  
Apparently Sora's an orphan, and Roxas believes him, very well.

"Because you're such a pig!!" He screams. "God-" He punches the wall. "Friking-" punch. "PIG!" Kicks it, then lays down on his bed.  
No no no, he says inside. Because of Sora he's going to be grounded. "Grounded!" The blonde wails.

Yes, he's obviously distressed. You'd be too if your friend who your parents love came over and trashed your entire house. Such as took the garbage bag and punctured it, waving it around and using an old shoe to carve out 'THIS IS WHAT ROXAS'S ROOM LOOKS LIKE' in the dirt. (And just for the record, his room is very clean) Such as spilling soda and juice on said dirt, and paint, and makeup, and oh, did he forget? His mom's lipstick on the mirrors to spell things out that declare.. things about Roxas that may or may not be true.

All the while, he's pacing. "Ugh! They're coming back in.. 10 minutes!" He bangs his head on his desk.

Something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. A picture frame, of his preteen days, with Axel. His expression softens, remembering that gang, those days.

Once again, even a picture of Axel has made him feel better.

Calmed down, he stops pacing, grabs a garbage bag and starts cleaning.

______________________________________________

College! The first day of Roxas' complete, utter, freedom. He's so happy he could pee. And almost does.

Good thing he's not going to an Ivy League college.  
He wanders around the mildly large college for a bit, memorizes every spot in his mind, labeling it like, 'possible hangout' and 'quiet place' just for him.

And maybe for someone else too. That someone with scarlet.

He's been having these thoughts lately. Maybe Roxas should get a girlfriend. Like a person to date, or marry, or just someone to share with. Like a best friend.

But they all disappear, driven away by something or him.

Like Hayner. He just left. Roxas doesn't know anyone who even has an idea where he went.  
Sora went to a different college, said goodbye without leaving a phone number, email address, nothing. He guesses Sora didn't want to keep in contact. Maybe he didnt even go to college. After all, last time they talked he said something about a mission.

And maybe the most forgotten of all, but the one with the most power over him, Axel.

The smile slips away from his face, a sad, thoughtful frown replacing it. A million things going through his head, a nonstop replay of his life. He's a preteen again, in his mind, walking on the first day, a lot like today.

An arm loops casually around his shoulder, leaning on him halfway. "Hayner? He says, the description of his tone not definable but something between a shriek, yell, sob, scream, question, and exclamation. Anger and sadness and happiness and bitterness.  
"No, silly. It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" His trademark phrase.

He smiles at first, yells "Axel!? You're back!" He turns his head around and just hugs him, Axel hugs him back. "Thanks." He mumbles into Axel chest, so much taller. Axel pulls away, confused. "For what?"

Roxas just smiles and answers.

"Everything."


End file.
